blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Let Cooler Pasture Deform
Why Let Cooler Pasture Deform is the ninth episode of the second season and the 32st overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: We Shall Protect Your Freedom Short Summary After Jane discovers that Sandstorm is gearing up for an inminent attack, she risks everything to send a secret SOS to her FBI team. Long Summary Roman drives Jane back to Sandstorm’s Headquarters but he lets her see the surroundings this time instead of taking her bag off her head inside of the building as usual. He alludes that she won’t go back to the FBI because after 12 hours everything will be over once phase 2 is set in motion. When Roman leaves the room, Jane takes the chance of retrieving a cellphone from a secret hideout on the floor were Roman’s puzzle box was. Patterson and Borden celebrate their tenth time sleeping over anniversary and he surprises her with an elaborated breakfast called Agay-Bonjan Breakfast to which he refers to as his specialty from the time he worked on Doctors Without Borders; he also mentions that he hasn’t felt that happy with someone for a long time. Jane is left alone at Shepherd’s office and takes pictures of a map with markings of the precise points for Sandstorm’s next attacks and sends them to Patterson. Weller and Nas arrive together to the FBI and he orders Zapata to let him know when Jane gets there. After Zapata questions Reade about Freddy’s disappearance, he only alludes to the fact that troubled people with bad pasts tend to go away from their problems. Weller receives a call from Jane and she lets him know that she thinks she can help them find Sandstorm’s HQ and gives him directions while describing the surroundings she saw before going inside of the building with Roman. Before putting her on speaker, Weller promises Jane that he and his team will get to her before they shut down Sandstorm for once. When the team arrives to Nas’ office Jane describes some Sandstorm’s documents such as blueprints, satellite prototype, a bomb, a map with circled areas and a construction invoice for explosives. After Patterson gets the pictures Jane sent from her phone, Reade realizes that the plans aren’t for making a bomb but schematics for power transformers and that Sandstorm’s plan is to start a permanent blackout by blowing up the power grid in order to start fires in thousands of buildings with the electric power caused from the explosions. Unable to put the documents back to their place in time, Jane lets Shepherd and Roman see that she opened the file cabinet and mentions that she’s tired of waiting for them to trust on her, to which Shepherd apologizes and acknowledges that that day’s victory is about family. Patterson sends the team to a farm after following the directions and descriptions Jane gave them for Sandstorm’s Headquarters location. Roman gives Jane a chewing gum the same brand Alice gave to him as kids after they lost their coin but it was filled with some kind of paralyzing drug. Kurt and the team are ready to leave to get Jane but a call from Conor indicating that Allie had an accident, makes Weller leave his squad behind while he makes his way to the hospital to check on Allison and the baby. When Jane wakes up again, she’s tied to a chair while Shepherd and Roman admit that they knew that Jane lied to them. Shepherd lets Jane know that she wasn’t the only one infiltrated inside of the FBI and that Oscar wasn’t her only handler, confessing that Robert Borden was a Sandstorm active asset who was with her all the time keeping an eye on her movements and loyalty. Borden’s memories take him back to Afghanistan, 2013 when his wife, Chris, found and rescued a Navy SEAL soldier from the woods after she was injured in an explosion. He is reluctant on having and medically treating her on their home but Chris insists that she won’t let the woman go anywhere before she hears what happened to her. When Remi wakes up, she informs the couple that she has to go because it’s not safe for them if she stays in their home, however, her high fever makes her go back to sleep before giving Chris any answer as to what happened to her. When Remi gets better, she’s accepted into Borden’s home while she gets better from her injuries trauma and she’s taken hiking to help her muscle recover. When the Strategic Services Division come to Borden’s home in search of an American insurgent, Chris and Robert are questioned about their employment to which he answers that they’re both doctors at Doctors Without Borders. One of the agents show Chris a picture of Remi and asks about her whereabouts but she denies seeing her around while Remi hides in a room to avoid being seen. In one of Remi and Borden’s hiking excursions, she acknowledges that it’s time for her to leave their home before she could cause any kind of trouble to them. On the background they hear some bombings and they realize that the village is being under attack leaving many houses destroyed and killing Borden’s wife. Trying to keep Borden away from the bombing site, Remi urges him to stay as far from the town as possible by escaping through the woods. At night, they stop once Borden is unable to keep on going while he tries to cope with the past events and his wife’s death. He mentions that the planes that bombed the place were American as well as the bombs that killed hundreds of people on a farming village and a humanitarian aid hospital. Remi proceeds to tell him that she was part of Orion, an unsanctioned black-ops unit, thinking that she was working for the good guys until she realized that the organization’s real objectives were money and power inside of the United States. Her whole squad was murdered by American drones in a bombing attack after someone ordered to end the project and kill everyone involved with it. She promises Borden that once they get back to America, they can fight back alongside her family. She offers him her hand, and he takes it, accepting her vengeful offer. Shepherd explains to Jane that they knew she was working against them when Borden informed Sandstorm that Jane sent part of the microchip Intel to Patterson, however, they had their suspicions after Jane reported that Cade killed Oscar for Marcos and after Shepherd and Roman found the truck with Marcos’ name spelled with a C instead of a K. When Shepherd recognizes that she wanted to kill Jane some weeks before the big reveal, she also confesses that Roman insisted that he could turn Jane back, but he was mistaken. Jane tries to make Roman change his mind so they could stop Shepherd, but he doesn’t buy her speech after she lied and betrayed him. Weller arrives to the hospital and after the nurse informs him that there’s no patient with Allie’s name, he realizes that he’s been played by Sandstorm in order to drag him away from his team and keep him alive from the attack to the team. Nas, the team and some FBI agents get to Sandstorm’s headquarters but they keep going further despite not having working communication devices to get in contact between them and Patterson back in the lab. Shepherd shows Jane live footage of the team going inside of the building while a bomb is activated remotely by Shepherd causing the building collapse on everyone inside. Nas and Reade get separated from the rest but manage to stay alive even though Reade’s leg is pinned under a massive block of concrete. Weller arrives just in time to find Zapata sitting on the building rubbles still stunned after the explosion but with minor injuries in her body. Meanwhile, Nas apologizes to Reade after assuming that it’s her fault they got into that situation but he corrects her mentioning that he’s been in the same situation since Jane crawled out of her bag, Shepherd orders Roman to kill Jane stating that he has to let the hold Jane has on him go so he could be focused on Sandstorm’s missions; she also mentions that it’s time for him to pick a side and kill his rabbit for once. Roman steps in front of Jane ready to shoot but the pressure inflicted on him by Shepherd and Jane, takes him to point at Shepherd and pull the trigger, however, there was no bullet on the gun. Shepherd, Roman and Jane engage on a fight until Roman shoots Shepherd on the shoulder and spares her life when Jane insists to go away after hearing people coming and to attend his gunshot wound. Still trying to find Nas and Reade, Kurt realizes that one of the beams is vibrating, indicating that someone is still alive under the rubbles. When the backup team arrives, Weller manages to go down in aid of Nas and Reade who lost his consciousness due blood loss from his injured leg. Nas, Reade and Kurt manage to get out of the place alive before the rubble exploded. Zapata joins Reade in his hospital room where he confesses that he didn’t do anything after the found Jones bleeding on the floor the night he was in the basement about to watch one of the tapes with his name on it. Jane takes Roman to one of Sandstorm’s old safe house with medical supplies after her brother insisted on be driven there instead of a hospital. At his home, Borden packs his belongings and retrieves his old wedding ring before he leaves but Patterson arrives and notices the golden ring on his finger and the reflection of a gun held against his belt. She realizes that he and his wife knew Jane from before after she remembered the sketch of a ring Jane handed her some weeks ago. She then comes to the conclusion that he was part of Sandstorm and points her gun at him. Jane and Roman arrive at Sandstorm’s old main medical facility and he admits that that’s the place where she was tattooed and her memory erased. Jane starts to work on her brother’s injured shoulder letting him know that Sandstorm was the code name she had for their family’s organization. Deciding that Roman’s past was still inside of his memories and that he could have a second chance just the way she did after her memory wipe, Jane injects him with ZIP in order for him to start again. Patterson and Borden engage in a fight that ended with one of them shooting the other on the abdomen. Cast Guest Starring * Georgina Reilly as Chris * Brian O'Neill as Jones Major Events * Sandstorm's mole inside of the FBI is revealed: Robert Borden. * Chris's identity is revealed after it was only mentioned at the end of If Beth. * Marcos's name is spelled with a K: Markos. * Jane injects Roman with ZIP in order to wipe all the memories from their childhood and give him the chance to start again. Quotes “You’re more than just the killer Shepherd made you. We share the same awful childhood, the same awful mother. We’ve both done awful things, but I’ve changed, I’m not that person anymore. I know that you can change too. I’ll never leave you. You’re my brother. We’re the same. I know that. There’s only one difference between us. When you injected me with that drug, when I lost all my memories, I got the chance to start over again. And now you will too.” - Jane to Roman. Gallery 209-1 2 (15).jpeg 209-1 2 (14).jpeg 209-1 2 (13).jpeg 209-1 2 (12).jpeg 209-1 2 (11).jpeg 209-1 2 (10).jpeg 209-1 2 (9).jpeg 209-1 2 (8).jpeg 209-1 2 (6).jpeg 209-1 2 (5).jpeg 209-1 2 (4).jpeg 209-1 2 (3).jpeg 209-1 2 (2).jpeg 209-1 2 (1).jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2